The Birthday Wish
by GiggleMaster13
Summary: Just a little random fluffy i thought of for my sister's birthday! hope everybody likes it! R & R Chloe/Derek


The Birthday Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest powers, But I do love the books!

It was a bright sunny day the mood was perfect for a sunlight picnic by the small pond in the back. Well it would have been perfect if not for Derek and his dark cloud of a mood.

He sat grumpily kicking at the grass as the little white clouds floated over his head in a lazy fashion. Chloe was avoiding him for some reason, she had been almost all week and he was aching from lack of Chloe, he was getting to the point where he might just kill someone if he couldn't at least see her for more than a few minutes.

"Derek! We're leaving, get you shoes and let's go!" Kit yelled coming around the side of the house, Simon in tow. "Come on boy, this is our only change to see this Doctor before she moves to Kenya for the year." Kit explained clapping his shoulder in a firm hand. "Maybe then you'll be able to sleep."

Simon smiled at his brother from behind Kit's shoulder. "He can't sleep because he misses Chloe." He said ducking behind his Dad when Derek tried to hit him.

"Shut up! It's not funny Simon." Derek growled swatting at him.

"Hey man! It's completely obvious." Simon said holding his hands out in surrender. "Your upset because she avoiding you." Simon teased safely tucked behind his father.

"Shut up Simon!" Kit and Derek said together as they started walking towards the car.

* * *

><p>Chloe sighed watching as the guys pulled out of the driveway, she was starting to feel rather insecure about the whole thing. Derek had been just a little too ready to expect that she didn't want to see him, really was she the only one having a hard time with them not seeing each other?<p>

Every time she saw Derek he was smiling away or laughing with Simon and to make matters worse he won't look at her anymore.

Chloe sighed again making Tori growl. "Can you just stop? Your moaning over Derek is driving me insane!" she barked taping a streamer to the opposite side of the room as Chloe held hers up waiting for the tape.

"Sorry." Chloe mumbled hanging her head between her arms.

"You're that one who wanted to throw this stupid surprise party." Tori said jumping down from her chair and walking over to Chloe.

"I know."

"So you'd better stop whining or I'm not helping anymore." Tori said softening as she helped Chloe tape the streamer to the wall.

"Sorry, I'm really happy that you're helping me." Chloe said smiling as they both hoped down from the chairs looking around at their hard work. The room looked amazing, green party streamer where hung from each corner and draped down the walls, green and black balloons where tied to all the chairs and a wolf themed balloon sculpture sat in the middle of the dining room table.

Tori smiled. "Yeah I think we did pretty good don't you?"

"Yup." Chloe said smiling at the finished product of their week long hard work.

"He'd better like it, or I'm going to kill him." Tori stated rubbing her short black hair.

Chloe nodded agreeing with her. "I'm sure he'll like it though."

* * *

><p>"So," Doctor Lemieux said slapping her rubber gloves against her wrist. "What seems to be the problem with our growing Werewolf boy here?" She asked looking at him through her thick black rimmed glasses.<p>

"Nothing..." Derek said awkwardly watching the small woman bustle around the room finding needles and tubes to hold his blood in.

"I'll tell you now Derek, anything you say to me stays in this room unless you want me to talk to your dad for you. Understand? If I'm going to be your doctor you have to talk to me." She said tapping his knee with a large Popsicle stick. "Also I heard you've already had your first full change, how did that go?"

Derek watched her stiffly not sure why he was feeling so uneasy being around her. "It was fine; I've changed a few times now."

"Has it gotten easier yet?" she asked shining a light into his eyes.

"No." He said grumpily around the Popsicle stick shoved in his mouth.

"Hmm, that's not good." She paused looking at him sceptically. "Have you been overly stressed lately?"

Derek laughed a short sarcastic sound.

"Alright, I see stupid question." She said raising her hands. "But it's one I have to ask."

"I know." Derek said watching her walk around to the other side of the room. "Chloe said I've just been on protective overdrive for so long that I can't relax anymore." He chuckled making his opinion on the matter very clear.

"Well, I'm afraid that this Chloe may be right." Derek choked on his own laugh, staring wide eyed at the doctor. "What?"

"Werewolves are every fragile in the earlier years of their change, they need stable environment in which to develop." She smirked, making him feel very uncomfortable, as she moved around him checking his heart rate and breathing. "I hear you already have a mate?"

Derek flushed bright red at her question, shifting under her hand at the sudden seeming change in topic.

"I only bring it up because that can have a lot to do with your health." She moved to stand in front of him hands going to her hips. "Once we take a mate, they're ours for life. It's very hard to move on to a different one after even a month of being together. Once we've made that bond it nearly impossible to break."

"Wait," Derek said eyes widening. "Did you say 'we'?"

"Oh? Did I?" she said smiling at him as she stuck a needle in his arm. She filled three small tubes and four large ones before she looked back at him, sighing deeply. "Is it that important to you?"

"Yes." Derek said nodding his head sharply.

"Alright then," She said taking a seat across from him. "Well, Yes I am in fact a Werewolf. But." She said holding up a hand to stop his questions. "I'm what they call a lone wolf, I don't live in a Pack and I don't have a Mate. Not anymore."

Before Derek could ask any questions Kit came in and they had to leave.

"But Dad I was just—"

"Don't worry Derek; it's fine I'll give you my card." She said handing him a small black card with a wolf insignia on the back, the name Dr. Mona Lemieux was printed on the front in shiny gold lettering. "You can call any time or send me an e-mail, alright?"

"Yeah thanks."

* * *

><p>Once at the house Derek was herded into the dining room where he was then met with blackness, the room was completely dark, not a single stream of light was coming into the room.<p>

Derek smirked they should know better than that, he is a werewolf for crying out loud, he can see in the dark.

But before his eye could adjust to the darkness fully the lights where flicked on and he was momentarily blinded as the room screamed "Surprise!"

Chloe jumped out in front of him grabbing his arms, a big smiled on her face as she pulled him further into the room. "Sorry about all the secrets, we just wanted it to be a surprise." She said squeezing his hand in hers. Derek smiled gripping her hand in his own, with no plan on letting her go any time soon.

The party was a huge success, everyone had lots of fun and Derek made sure that he had a firm hold on one of Chloe's hands at all times, which she didn't seem to mind.

Once the party and clean up where finished, everyone headed up to bed, most tired from the long day.

Derek found Chloe on her way upstairs, and couldn't stop himself from grabbing her hand. "Hey." He whispered pulling her back towards him.

"Hi." Chloe said flushing red. "What are you doing?" she whispered squeezing his hand.

"I missed you." He whispered pulling her closer.

Chloe smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist sighing into his shoulder. "Yeah, I missed you too."

They stood there for a while just enjoying each other company, until they heard Chloe's Aunt walking around up stairs.

"Crud." Derek growled playfully letting her go. "Tomorrow we're going for a walk, a long walk." He said leaning down to her. "A week's way to long."

"Yeah." Chloe said closing the gap between them.

Derek sighed pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up into his arms. They kissed until the need for air broke them apart. Chloe smiled running her fingers through his hair. "I love you." He whispered watching her closely.

"I love you Derek, Happy birthday." Chloe said smiling.

(A/N. So this took way too long to write, so I hope you love it Moona! Happy birthday! Please read and Review.)


End file.
